


Hera :The romantic Jealousy

by Hanbinwifey



Series: Junhwan [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Just jinhwan being jealous for the past few days over Junbob closeness.





	Hera :The romantic Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for jay, kie, ikonicgnani, and all those junhwanizer who encourage to write eventho i’m lacking here and there.  
> English is not my mother language, there are a lot of error in this writing.

It was a tiring day for our mat-hyung. iKON tight schedules, lack of sleep, sore throat, everything added up to Jinhwan list of why he should feel annoyed right now. But those are nothing compared to how bothered he was seeing Junhoe and Bobby flirting with each other during the live radio section. Jinhwan’s scrunched his face, head feels dizzy, heart feels angry. 

This is getting more and more out of the hands. Jinhwan understand it was him and Donghyuk who encouraged Junhoe and Bobby to get closer. He was happy to see the awkwardness between them reduced, little by little, slowly but surely. He was happy to see Junhoe can jokes freely around Bobby and got the actual sincere laugh from the rapper in return. He was happy to see Junhoe wearing Bobby’s clothes every now and then. He was happy before, but he’s not happy anymore. Not at this moment. Not after Bobby keep complimenting about Junhoe’s sexiness. Not after Bobby keep mentioning about he wanted to do the couple dance with Junhoe. Not after his man ignoring him all day long and choose to pay attention to the rapper.

For as long as he can recall, this had happened for over week. No more junhwan moment in front of the fans. No more flirty Junhoe patting his neck, teasing him before iKONIC’s eyes. Even in Japan, where all Junhwan moments always intensified during their touring days, their interaction is no longer happening. 2 days of fan meeting in Japan yesterday had prove it. Jinhwan doesn’t want to overthinking it, but he can’t help but does it anyway. He feels like Junhoe keeping a distance, or even worse, making an invisible wall between them. And it hurts him so much to be honest.

He’s kicking his blanket in frustration right now, mad at his own mind, mad at Junhoe, mad at Bobby, mad at literally everything. Jinhwan is honestly too tired to even move a single finger, but the burning jealousy inside his heart giving him overflowing energy to rant. His head is suddenly throbs, giving a sign for him to stay still. 

“ARGHH FUCK IT.” Jinhwan unintentionally shouted, lost control over his mouth for a while, and that’s where he hears someone is running in the hallway and opening his door in a rush.

“What’s happening, hyung? You okay?”  
Someone walks in after slamming the door harshly. Jinhwan’s cursing under his breath when he recognizes Junhoe’s voice, making him rolled up in bed even more, hiding his face from the younger one inside his blanket. Junhoe is definitely the last person he wanted to see right now. Jinhwan surely will snap and say rude words with no meaning right on Junhoe’s face if his eyes caught a sight of him. 

“Go..” a muffled sound come from under the blanket, makes Junhoe raised his brow in confusion.

“You okay, hyung?” Junhoe sits on the edge part of the bed “You just scre-“ 

“ Leave me alone!” 

Junhoe is taken aback, surprised to see Jinhwan shouted to him. He blinks quite a time to understand what just happened. Hearing Jinhwan asked him to leave is supposed to make him immediately listen and leave quietly, but our Junhoe is not a type of man who listen to someone else. He didn’t name a rebel in iKON (along with Chanwoo) for nothing. This is making him mad. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks, trying to keep his tone as calm as he could. Junhoe trying to figure out why Jinhwan being like this. For as far as he could remember, Jinhwan’s mood had been off today. He faked his smiles all day long and keep rolling his eyes whenever his eyes met Junhoe’s.

No response. Great

“Hyung, did.I.do.something.wrong?” Junhoe’s trying to ask one more time, putting pressure to each word he spoke, making sure Jinhwan hears it clearly. His hands rest on his hips, gesturing how unpleasant he feels right now. Of course he has right to feel annoyed. It’s 1 in the morning and Junhoe run as fast as he could when he heard his lover shouted. He was dead tired and still care about Jinhwan only to be treated like this in return?

Silence sounds even louder than Jinhwan movement’s. Well, in fact, he didn’t move at all. He still hides his face inside the messy blanket, ain’t bothered to even move a toe. Junhoe is having enough. But he realized he wouldn’t get any answer from his hyung if he approaches him like this, so he takes a long breath, calming his mind before moves closer to Jinhwan. Maybe Jinhwan didn’t mad at him, maybe he had a bad dream?

“Are you having a nightmare?”  
A sudden change within his tone makes Jinhwan soft. Not soft enough to make him opened the blanket, but clearly soft enough to make him forget half of his worries. It’s like, Junhoe actually cares for him.

Junhoe easily found his head and patting it, makes Jinhwan gulps in surprise. It’s not like Jinhwan completely hid his head though. Part of his blue-grayish hair can be seen sticking out here and there. The patting on his head supposed to stiffen him up, but instead, Jinhwan slowly find it comforting. Almost

“It’s okay, i’m here. Shoo shoo bad dream..” Junhoe’s slowly opening the blanket to fully expose Jinhwan’s face, really believes that his lover is having an unpleasant dream. But then he sees Jinhwan closing his eyes with a pained expression, looks like he’s about to cry, making him hurriedly changed his position to kneel on the floor so he could see Jinhwan’s face clearly.

“Hyung, hyung are you okay?”

Jinhwan shakes his head as a response, slowly opening his teary eyes. His feeling is too much for him to bear actually. He was mad, jealous, sick, tired, but also touched by Junhoe’s little action just now. The feelings mixed all together and hurt his heart.

“I’m sorry..” Jinhwan said, eyes didn’t dare to meet the latter one.

“What for?”

“I didn’t mean to shout at you. I’m just.. a bit angry.” Jinhwan can’t speak very clearly, his words stuck in his throat.

“You’re angry? Why? Are you angry at me?” Junhoe let out such a sincere smile, questioning him softly.

“I’m just frustrated.” Jinhwan speaks while pulling the blanket to cover half of his face, feeling stupid confessing his feeling like this.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks, same question as before, but with a totally different tone. No pressure, just tenderness.

There was a short brief because Jinhwan is contemplating about what to say, busy arranging words within his mind. This isn’t the first time they have this kind of conversation. They’ve talked a lot about the jealousy matter for like 100 times. It doesn’t help no matter how many time they address this issue, especially when you’re in iKON where everyone are gays and loves to hug and doing skin ship with each other. The issue keeps resurrecting to the surface and it’s draining Jinhwan’s energy every time it happened. Jinhwan is wondering if Junhoe are having enough of this, but he speaks anyway.

“We didn’t get a chance to get close since our comeback. And you..” Jinhwan pulls his blanket to cover all of his face. It’s embarrassing and humiliating at the same time and he doesn’t understand why he felt like it. “.. You didn’t pay attention to me..”

Junhoe left in amusement after the latter finished his words. Jinhwan can’t see Junhoe grinning over his blanket, but he certainly knows he is. Junhoe honestly thought it was about a bigger problem, but turned out it just a lovesick? Jinhwan misses him that much? He chuckles.

“You seem so tired these days, Hyung. I try to keep quiet as much as I could. And by that, I keep a distance so my loud ass won’t bother you. I’m sorry if you interpreted it that way.” Junhoe’s patting his head once again. The tenderness within his voice makes the sincerity intensified.

“You were staying away from me, but you get so close with Bobby..”  
Jinhwan said in a low voice, desperately hopes the jealousy in his sentence isn’t noticeable.

“Bobby hyung? Me? Get close to him?” Junhoe repeats Jinhwan words in a confused tone. Jinhwan feel annoyed by it and opened his blanket to face him directly.

“Yes, you are. You keep messing around with him, you used his clothes, you jokes with him, he kept talking about your sexiness, talking about your abs, talking about dancing together or whatsoever.” Jinhwan finally snaps

But Junhoe , instead of giving a proper response, only widened his eyes for a second before bursting to laugh. He’s laughing out loudly and it irritates the hell out of Jinhwan

“Hahahahaha oh.. oh my tummy,” Junhoe catches his breath after his stomach feel hurts from laughing, making the older one furl his brow.

“Yeah, keep laughing, this must be fun for you.” Jinhwan sarcastically respond.

“Don’t tell me, you’re jealous, hyung?”

“And what if I am?” Jinhwan can’t hide it no more. Let’s just snap today.

“I mean, hyung.” Junhoe stop laughing but still smiling widely “...We’ve been talking about this and I absolutely had no feeling for him. You’re the one that suggested us to be a close buddy and I just tried my best to make it happen.” Junhoe is still grinning over Jinhwan’s jealousy.

“I know.” Jinhwan frustratingly replied. He knew his man had no feeling toward the rapper and he knew it was him who asked them to be close. “...But I can’t help to think that you did that on purpose. Being with him and flirting with each other I mean. You didn’t touch me at all, not even hug me. You barely talk to me, and you ..” He’s struglling to deliver his words. “..you look so happy around him. I hate how he recklessly expressed his feeling toward you. And I obviously hate it more to see how you respond to him.” Jinhwan swallow his words hardly. He feels sorry to Bobby to think about him like this. That man had been nothing but supportive over his relationship with Junhoe, yet Jinhwan acts as if he’s a threat that could replace him in Junhoe’s side.

Junhoe doesn’t say anything. He moves even closer and gives a kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead.

“Babe, i’m sorry I was such a loser and making you feel insecure.” Junhoe’s looking straight to Jinhwan’s eyes, fixated his gaze to make sure the older one understand that he meant it. “..It was my fault for keeping a distance without giving you a word about that.” Junhoe kisses his temple. The soft lips of the younger one makes Jinhwan’s heart melt real quickly. Junhoe only using the word babe when they are in romantic mood, and Jinhwan could never put it on words about how bad he loves it.

“I should have been more careful with my actions. I will tell Bobby hyung to stop teasing me if that could make you feel better.” He gave off a reassurance smile, being sincere to every word he spoken. A sudden guilt appears within Jinhwan’s heart, stirring his feelings even more. Junhoe is not the one at fault, he’s not supposed to apologize. It was Jinhwan who misunderstood everything. It was Jinhwan who think about that overly, it was Jinhwan who supposed to apologize for being whiny. 

“No need to. I’m just overreacting. Toward him, and you. Really, the problem lies within me and me only.”

“Me and my jealousy ass..” Jinhwan looks down in disappointment. 

“Hey, look at me, babe.” Junhoe cupped his jaw, raised his chin, trying to make Jinhwan look at him eyes to eyes.

“You being jealous is something that i really like. Of course, as long as it’s not too much. It shows how much you care and afraid of losing me, no?” He smiles, normalized Jinhwan action just like that. The way Junhoe acts as if it’s not a big deal for him makes Jinhwan crying inside.

“B-but it’s like, too much.. I’ve been so insecure lately. I can see why people love being around him. Bobby is more attractive than me, he had a good sense of humor, his laugh is contagious, his voice is-“ Junhoe ain’t let Jinhwan finish his word. He sealed his mouth with a kiss. A soft, sincere, reassuring one, causing Jinhwan widened his eyes in shock.

“Babe, you need to stop saying such things. How many times you need to hear me saying you’re waaaaay more attractive than anyone else, your sense of humor outsold, your laugh is beyond contagious, your voice is gold-like, hm?” He chuckles, tenderly smiles with his eyes toward the elder. And Jinhwan could feel like he turned into water more and more throughout every words Junhoe was spoken. “..Here, to remind you, that it was only you whom I ever loved and will continue to love.” Junhoe pushes to kiss him again, softly nibble his bottom lip, and Jinhwan closes his eyes in bliss.

Jinhwan melts again for the nth time today. Seriously, how can Junhoe easily send away his worries just like that? In a mature way, on top if it. He could cry at this moment. After a few precious seconds, Jinhwan parted himself from Junhoe due to his overwhelming feelings, making Junhoe whimpers over the loss of friction. He opened his eyes and looking at Jinhwan with furrowed brow, questioning why Jinhwan did that, only to see his man’s cheek blushed with faint rosy color. Junhoe unconsciously raise the edge of his lips up. It was mesmerizing. The man before him is really beautiful up close and it was utterly breathtaking. His long eyelashes, the way he’s panting, how he put his hand cutely on his chest as if his heart is gonna combust, everything about it mixed together and making a cute view in front of Junhoe’s pair of eyes. Jinhwan takes a deep breath before opened his eyes and boldly ask Junhoe.

“Please kiss me every time I got jealous. It kills the jealousy instantly.”

And it takes zero second before Junhoe let out his usual smug smile, which makes Jinhwan regrets his sentences before. He wants to bury himself after saying it. The embarrassment filled him up as his face get red and redder. Junhoe will tease him to death. 

“Make sure you didn’t show your jealousy in front of camera or else you’ll see hanbin lost his shit because i’m going to suck your lips for real.” Junhoe cut the space between them and proceeded to give Jinhwan a long, feverish kiss he couldn’t have for the past few days


End file.
